


Only Love

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, Dealing With Trauma, F/F, Fluff, Get you a dragon wife, Hurt/Comfort, Just women in love, soft wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Old War wounds ache, but luckily Alleria has a dragon to chase those haunting memories away.





	Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, heartwarming piece I wrote to heal some hearts. I love Alexstrasza and Alleria so much :')

Alleria sat hunched over the table, one hand pressing hard against the tension in her shoulders. Old wounds from Argus, come back to haunt her. Pain shot outwards, pounding in her skull and down the length of her spine. The poor ranger just sighed and rested her head against her hand. This was hopeless, she had letters to pen and a neck that was too stiff to allow her to focus.

“Is everything alright, my heart?” 

She turned in her chair and found Alexstrasza propped up in bed, just smiling so brightly at her wife. Alleria forced a smile despite her own pain.

“Perfect now that you are awake, my beautiful dragon.”

The Queen patted the bed next to her, grinning ear to ear. “Come back to bed, I wish to spend the morning holding my wife.”

With a grimace, Alleria rose from the chair and half stumbled across the room until she found herself back under the silk sheets. Wrapped up tight in Alexstrasza’s embrace, trying not to make a noise of pain as her wife shuffled them about until they were both comfortable.

”Are your scars bothering you again?" Alexstrasza asked suddenly, leaning back to stare at Alleria.

Alleria shook her head. “It is nothing, my heart. I’m f-.”

The aspect pressed her hand between the ranger’s shoulders and frowned at the very clear grimace of pain that crossed her face. It only took a moment before she slipped that hand under the top edge of Alleria's shirt, smoothing her hand over the marred skin with a sigh.

“Please, let me tend to your aches and pains. You should not have to deal with them alone.”

Before she could even really answer, Alleria found herself laid down upon her stomach. The dragon’s hands cradled her in such a warming embrace, tension bled from her muscles in an instant. 

"May I?" Alexstrasza crooned as she toyed with the edge of Alleria's shirt.

"Yes, p-please."

Slowly, she lifted Alleria's shirt up over her back. Both of them working together to slip the ranger's arms out of it, before Alexstrasza tossed it elsewhere in the room. Alleria tried to look over her shoulder and lifted herself up from the bed to stare when suddenly her wife's hand pressed down onto the center of her back - pressing her body back down into the mattress. The aspect purred and straddled her wife.

Soft lips found her shoulder whilst gentle fingertips traced the curves and lines of the scars that marred her skin all the way down the length of her spine, the ghosts left behind of vicious wounds from a vicious time. Warm breath painted across her aching body, bringing a small but welcome relief. Fingers found the worst of her scars, crisscrossed marks that had once torn her shoulders apart with deadly gashes.

For a brief, horrific moment, Alleria swore she could feel the lashing of the Legion Inquisitor's spells against her skin just as she had so long ago. She could feel the white-hot pain that she had been forced to endure for so long. Until the Life-Binder's touch drove the shadows away, replacing what was once a deep pain with soft, gentle love.

"You have faced so much," Alexstrasza crooned.

Alleria found herself sighing dreamily in her wife’s hold, "I would face it all again if every road brought me straight back into your arms."

"And I would take you into them every single time, to remind you that this world is not all darkness or suffering." 

The ranger whined when the Queen's hands grasped and massaged her skin. Tense muscles melting into such a beautiful touch and the softest whispers of 'I love you' that were graced against her trembling form.

“Alexstrasza, I am…not worthy of you."

The Life-Binder shifted up, painting her lips against the curve of the ranger’s ear. “You are worthy of me and so much more, let me help you. Let me love you with every fiber of my being.”

Tilting her head back to glance over her shoulder, Alleria found herself distracted as Alexstrasza leaned in and kissed her. The Queen’s lips were soft and sweet against her own, not demanding or anything. Just brushing and tasting her own lips in the kindest kiss.

The ranger felt her heart swell with adoration, nuzzling deeper into her wife’s hold as their lips parted. Hands continued to just rub away a lifetime worth of pain and agony, to keep her grounded in this very moment - in the future that she never thought would come. But it was the one future that she deserved.

Alleria was helpless to stop the tears as they stung at her eyes. So overjoyed and overwhelmed that she could only let them flow so freely, she was happy beyond compare. _Alexstrasza_ had made her happy beyond compare and would continue to do so without fail. Just as she had vowed before the eyes of their friends and family. 

“Shhh, shh...I have you now, my love. Your heart is safe with me, let me tend to its pain. I promise only to see it thrive and grow.”

At the Queen’s words, Alleria melted into her hands and the furs that covered them. Letting out a sigh of relief. Each press of strong hands against her weary bones, they rubbed it all away with such reverence. It felt better, _she felt_ infinitely better than she had in a very long time.

“I love you, Alexstrasza…So much.” The ranger murmured, falling asleep as Alexstrasza lifted her hands away from her skin. Instead, she circled her strong arms around Alleria's body, surrounding her with warmth.

“And I, you, my heart.”

They laid like that without a care, Alleria tried to fight the pull of exhaustion. But Alexstrasza's hands always felt far too nice against her skin, she was helpless to resist the charm and lull of her warmth.

"Mmm, get some rest, sleepy one. I can see you fighting it," Alexstrasza hummed out, brushing both of her hands up Alleria's spine. Her warm lips tracing a gentle pattern across her shoulder, over and over.

Alleria was helpless but to fall asleep in the arms of her Queen, Her Wife - her very heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
